Examples of energy systems which are at least partially powered by electricity include, but are not limited to, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles and uninterrupted power supply systems. Such energy systems generally include energy storage system (ESS), energy consumption system (ECS) and energy management system (EMS). The ESS is configured to store electric energy that may be consumed by one or more sub-systems of the ECS. Further, the EMS is generally configured to communicate with the ESS and the ECS to manage both, based on the instructions provided in the EMS. The EMS, in addition to being configured to manage both ESS and ECS, is also configured to store data related to various parameters relating to the ESS and ECS that can be used for trouble shooting.
Generally, to trouble shoot the energy system, either the system is taken to a service station or service personnel arrive at the location of the system. Subsequently, data stored in the EMS is retrieved for analysis. The data related to various parameters relating to the ESS and ECS are analyzed to identify the problem associated with the system. The above discussed approach of trouble shooting has certain disadvantages which have to be overcome.
Some of the disadvantages of the above discussed approach of trouble shooting include, consumption of time in either taking the system to a service station or arrival of service personnel at the location of the system. Further, prediction of problems that the system may encounter may not be possible. Additionally, the analysis of data to identify the problem may be time consuming.
Further, as aforementioned, conventionally, the EMS is provided with instructions to manage ESS and ECS. The instructions are designed to enable the EMS to manage ESS and ECS to derive optimum performance at certain operating conditions. The operating conditions corresponding to which the instructions are designed may be based on operating conditions in which the energy system is generally used. However, it may be noted that energy system may not always be used under the operating conditions for which the instructions were initially designed. In such situations, the ESS and the ECS may not deliver optimum performance. Hence, a technique for enabling ESS and ECS to deliver enhanced performance under various operating conditions is desired.